La cena de Navidad
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Es la primera cena de Navidad que el gremio celebra tras los siete años desaparecidos. En esta fiesta, dos personas recibirán un regalo muy especial... (Si queréis sabes cómo acaba, os recomiendo que leáis "Las ventajas de un buen baño de espuma", de AlmaEscritora)


Era el día de Navidad y todos en Fairy Tail estaban muy emocionados, hacía siete años que no la celebraban juntos. Mientras la mayor parte del gremio estaba desaparecido lo habían celebrado, pero siempre eran celebraciones tristes.

Ese año todos habían participado en la organización de la fiesta. Gray había hecho hermosas decoraciones de hielo que habían puesto por todo el salón de Fairy Tail, así como una hermosa escultura de un dragón, al que Jubia había añadido unos detalles para que expulsase agua como si fuese una fuente.

Ever había hecho una maravillosa escultura de Papá Noel con renos incluidos que habían colocado en la entrada; Mira, Lisanna, Lucy y Levy se habían encargado de preparar las bebidas, Wendy y Romeo habían ayudado a Natsu en la cocina, Erza había vigilado que nadie se escaquease de sus tareas y Gajeel y Elfman iban a ser los encargados de divertir a todos los asistentes a la fiesta tras la cena. Todo tenía que salir a la perfección.

Cuando ya todos acabaron de cenar, era momento de los regalos. Natsu le regalo a Lucy un llavero de la tienda de Max en el que aparecían ellos; Gray le regaló a Jubia un hermoso colgante, era un corazón de hielo que nunca se derretiría, casi tuvieron que sacar a Jubia en el cubo de la fregona.

Y entonces llegaron los dos regalos fuertes de la noche, los dos regalos que todos tenían ganas de ver. El primero fue el de Erza. Mira entró en el salón con una enorme caja envuelta en papel de colores brillantes. Erza comenzó a ponerse roja, ¿qué le habían comprado? Con ansia, comenzó a rasgar el papel y haciendo alarde de su fuerza bruta, rompió la caja, pero cuando vio lo que contenía casi se queda sin respiración.

De la caja salió Jeral sonriendo como él solía hacerlo, enamorando más aún a la peliescarlata, que se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vaya, veo que te ha gustado tu regalo. –Dijo Mira mientras reía. –Queríamos que viniese a cenar, pero el mal no conoce de horarios y ha llegado un poco más tarde.

Y sin que se le hubiese pasado la sorpresa a la Titania, llegó el segundo gran regalo de la noche.

Gajeel subió al escenario que habían montado junto con Mira y Elfman y comenzó a rasgar su guitarra, aunque por suerte para todos, fue Mira la que comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción, mientras Elfman esperaba nervioso a que su hermana acabase. Cuando las últimas notas se perdieron entre los aplausos de todos los asistentes, Mira le tendió el micrófono a su hermano, que lo tomó mientras temblaba.

-Yo…bueno…-estaba tan nervioso que casi no podía sostener el micrófono y la voz le salía entrecortada. Desde abajo Natsu, Gray, Laxus y Bickslow hacían gestos de ánimo.

Viendo que era incapaz de tranquilizarse, Mira y Lisanna subieron al escenario y una a cada lado, tomaron a su hermano de la mano. Eso pareció calmarle, entonces se acercó más al micrófono y, con sus hermanas a su lado, fue capaz de hablar.

-Hoy es un día muy especial. Es la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos en siete años, y hoy voy a hacer algo que todo hombre debería hacer en algún momento de su vida. –Soltó la mano de Lisanna y la metió en el bolsillo, del que sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Ever, que estaba en primera fila con la cabeza gacha, esperando que el idiota de su novio no hiciese lo que creía que iba a hacer. –Ever, eres la luz de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que descubrí que mi hermana Lisanna seguía viva. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, siempre has estado ahí, y hoy quería hacerte una pregunta…¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Elfman se había arrodillado en el escenario frente a Eve, que alzó los ojos y lo miró entre furiosa y feliz.

-Por mucho menos he convertido a gente en piedra, ¿sabes? –Dijo mientras subía de un salto al escenario-pero supongo que a esos no les quería tanto como te quiero a ti. –Ever se arrodilló al lado de Elfman y le besó. –Claro que acepto casarme contigo.

Todo el gremio estalló en aplausos y Gajeel comenzó a cantar una espantosa canción pero, por suerte, Levy andaba cerca y ya un poco embriagada por el ponche y lo hizo callar…dándole aire.

Elfman tomó a Ever en brazos y, juntos, desaparecieron en piso de arriba del gremio, mientras todos aplaudían y silbaban.

-A ver si aprendes. –Le dijo Lucy a Natsu mientras le daba un codazo y se iba, dejando al pobre chico confuso y sin saber qué decir.


End file.
